


Pent-up Frustration

by ylje



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: First Time, I suck at naming things, M/M, Prideshipping, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylje/pseuds/ylje
Summary: Everything between Kaiba and Yami has to be a game. But lest we forget, Yami is the King of Games.Excerpt:Those eyes. Those eyes burned into his soul. That look that only showed during duels. "The other" Yugi, as they called him.





	Pent-up Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout this story, Kaiba calls Yami 'Yugi', and there are two reasons for this. Firstly, Kaiba is a dick who doesn't accept that Yugi and Yami are separate people (but we love him all the same), and secondly, I have a soft spot for the sub, in which Yami actually doesn't have a name until he gets his memories back. As a result of this, Yugi refers to Yami as the classical 'other me' or 'my other self', and the only time Yami is actually refered to as 'Yami' is when I'm writing from his perspective. Hope I'm not confusing anyone!

Those eyes. Those eyes burned into his soul. That look that only showed during duels. “The other” Yugi, as they called him.  
Kaiba was almost inclined to believe them. When that fire started burning, Yugi’s whole demeanor changed. It was as if he became taller, his shoulders broader, filling out his jacket and hinting at muscles beneath.  
Kaiba felt himself getting hard. Just as he had gotten during all their other duels these past few months.  
And his voice. That voice full of confidence, it sounded completely different, deeper. And that smirk. Kaiba wanted to wipe that insufferable smirk off Yugi’s face. By defeating him or by kissing him, he no longer knew.

The duel was over. Yugi had won, again. Normally Kaiba would just turn and leave at this point, leaving Yugi to his cheer squad so they could group hug or whatever they usually did.  
This time however, he and Yugi were alone, his friends no doubt out on some friendship mission or something equally lame. As Kaiba had stood brooding over this, Yugi had approached him.

“Good game.” Yugi said, that smirk still on his face.

“Don’t patronize me.” Kaiba said icily.

“I wasn’t.”

Yugi was about to say something else when Kaiba suddenly grabbed him. He pushed him forcefully against the wall and kissed him roughly. It was a sloppy kiss, full of desperation and pent-up frustration. When he withdrew he saw a surprised look on Yugi’s face, mirroring his own surprise at what he had just done. Before he could gather himself and come up with some sort of excuse, Yugi grabbed him and slammed him into the wall instead. He pressed his lips against Kaiba’s, his tongue running along Kaiba’s lips, demanding entrance. As Kaiba parted his lips and let the tongue enter his mouth, Yugi pressed his body against him, eliciting a muffled moan from Kaiba. Kaiba could taste the sweetness of Yugi’s tongue as it brushed against his own, licking and teasing. He felt disoriented, unable to fully grasp what was happening, as a tingling desire spread through his body.

Yugi broke the kiss and started kissing along Kaiba’s neck, teasing him with light graces from his teeth. Kaiba inhaled sharply, suppressing another moan. Every touch felt like fire. He could feel Yugi’s hot breath on his skin, and then Yugi’s hands started unbuckling Kaiba’s belt. Kaiba felt his heart skip a beat. Fear and anticipation washed over him. He had never thought it would go this far. He had no experience beyond this point, and he suddenly felt helpless. He wasn’t sure he wanted this to continue, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

“Let’s play a game.” Yugi whispered into his ear before sliding down to his knees, taking Kaiba’s pants and boxers with him.

Kaiba looked down at Yugi who was kneeling on the floor, mischief in his eyes. How many times had Kaiba pictured him like this? His desire was beginning to win over his fear.  
His thoughts shattered as he felt Yugi’s tongue lick the tip of his cock. A jolt of electricity spread through his body.

“Yu-Yugi.” he gasped.

Yugi just smiled and took Kaiba’s cock in his mouth. Kaiba let out another involuntary moan, and he heard Yugi make an amused sound as he started moving his head.  
Fuck, this was good. Yugi moved his tongue along Kaiba’s dick in impossible ways as he sucked him off. Kaiba was sure this would have been the best blowjob of his life, had he had something to compare it with. He clawed at the wall behind him, not sure what to do with his hands. He wanted to run them through Yugi’s hair, but was afraid doing so would disrupt that wonderful movement that continued to send shocks through his body.  
Kaiba felt himself tense up. A fire spread through him, starting from his cock and reaching every last part of his body.

“Fuck, I’m… I’m com…” Before he could finish his sentence, Yugi withdrew.

“Not yet, Seto.” he said and stood up, that smirk creeping across his face again. “Not until you beg me.”

Kaiba looked at him, stunned.

“I don’t beg.” he said, trying to sound assertive.

Yugi just smirked and took a step back, pulling his shirt over his head. Kaiba watched as Yugi unbuttoned his pants, kicking his shoes off before stepping out of them. 

Yugi stood before him, completely naked and unashamed, and the way he held himself almost made Kaiba believe that ridiculous story of him being some ancient pharaoh.  
Kaiba looked appreciatively at Yugi’s body, all lean muscle. His eyes widened as he saw Yugi’s cock. It was not even fully hard, but it was big. Really big. It made Kaiba, who felt confident he was on the larger side of average, feel inadequate. 

“Come here.” Yugi said. It was not an invitation, but a command.

Without even thinking, Kaiba took a step toward him. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten about the pants around his ankles, and so he tripped, slamming into Yugi and sending them both falling to the floor. He landed on top of Yugi, feeling his face burn as it turned red.  
Without warning, Yugi pushed Kaiba off him and onto his back, straddling him.

“Eager, are we Seto?” Yugi asked teasingly.

Kaiba’s face grew even redder, but Yugi only laughed and leaned down to kiss him.  
As Yugi’s tongue once again entered Kaiba’s mouth, filling it with that sweet taste, Kaiba started running his hands over Yugi’s bare chest. As his hands moved over Yugi’s nipples, Yugi’s skin prickled and Kaiba gave a gratified smile as Yugi moaned into his mouth. Yugi trailed kisses down Kaiba’s cheek, playfully biting and tugging at his earlobe, before continuing to his neck. Kaiba shivered as Yugi alternated the kisses with bites, harder this time. Then Yugi started moving his hips. Kaiba gasped as the pressure on his dick sent another wave of fire through him, and Yugi took the opportunity to stick his fingers in Kaiba’s mouth. As Kaiba sucked and licked on his fingers, Yugi gave another moan.

Kaiba let out a disappointed whine when Yugi moved down a bit, no longer rubbing their erections together. His disappointment didn’t last long, as Yugi kissed him again, letting his hand and wet fingers travel over Kaiba’s chest, down and down.  
Kaiba held his breath, waiting for Yugi’s fingers to close around his cock. Instead he felt something press against his asshole.

“What are you-“ Before Kaiba could finish his question, Yugi pushed his finger in. It didn’t hurt, but it was strange and uncomfortable.

Kaiba broke the kiss.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled. “I don’t do that sort of thing!” Not that he had done any sort of thing, but still.

Yugi sat upright.

“Oh.” he said. Then he curled his finger and pressed, and Kaiba yelped as pleasure washed over him and the edges of his vision blurred.

“My mistake.” Yugi said with a cruel smile on his lips as he withdrew his finger.

Kaiba let out an unwilling whimper at the loss of the sensation.

“I thought you said you didn’t like it.” Yugi said, still smiling.

“Shut up.” Kaiba growled.

“So you _do_ like it!” Yugi said triumphantly. 

Kaiba just glared and huffed impatiently. Again, he wasn’t sure that he was ready for this, but his pulsating cock and the memory of that electric feeling when Yugi had pressed his finger inside him made it too hard to think.  
Yugi reached over to his pants and retrieved something from his pocket. He opened a small bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. He then scooted down and placed himself between Kaiba’s legs. As he leaned down and kissed him once more, he let his finger slip into Kaiba’s asshole again.  
This time Kaiba was prepared for it, and when Yugi slowly started moving his finger in and out, Kaiba’s muscles contracted around it and he moaned in pleasure. Then Yugi added a second finger. He kept working his fingers in Kaiba’s ass, stimulating and stretching it, as they kissed. Kaiba’s kisses became more frantic as he felt himself close to the edge once more. And once more, just as he was about to come, Yugi removed his fingers.

“Stop your fucking teasing.” Kaiba growled and gave his best stern look, which, at the moment wasn’t very stern at all with him flushed and panting and sweat beading at his brow.

Yugi just smiled. “Patience.”

He reached again for the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his member, now fully erect.  
Kaiba felt both exhilarated and terrified at the thought of that massive cock inside him.  
When he was done, Yugi leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of Kaiba’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Kaiba’s asshole, pressing lightly but not penetrating.

“Just get on with it.” Kaiba growled, growing impatient.

That cruel smile was back on Yugi’s lips.

“I told you, not until you beg me.”

Kaiba was furious. He leaned up and bit Yugi’s lip, hard. He was _Seto Kaiba_ , he didn’t beg.  
Yugi just kept smiling, licking away the blood on his lower lip, all the while continuing to tease Kaiba’s asshole with his cock.  
Kaiba tried to fight his arousal, but he was becoming desperate. The constant rubbing of Yugi’s cock was driving him crazy, his ass begging to be filled. He moved his hips, trying to get Yugi to enter, but to no avail. 

Kaiba finally cracked.  
He closed his eyes and whispered, barely audible. “Please.”

“Mmh. What was that?” Yugi asked teasingly.

Kaiba took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Please.” he said, a little louder this time.

“Please what, Seto?” Yugi asked, that cruel smile still upon his lips.

He was really going to make him say it.  
Kaiba clenched his jaw. “Please fuck me.” he said through gritted teeth.

Yugi’s smile broadened, showing teeth in an almost predatory way. Kaiba shuddered.

“As you wish.”

He slowly pushed himself into Kaiba, and Kaiba held his breath. _Fuck, this hurts._

“Breathe, Seto.” Yugi said, his expression soft now. “If you don’t relax this is going to hurt.”

Kaiba forced himself to take a few deep breaths.  
As Yugi felt him relaxing, he leaned down and kissed him, slowly pulling himself out. Then he slammed himself into Kaiba again, and Kaiba screamed. It was a scream of pain and pleasure. The pain shot through him, but was instantly dulled by overwhelming pleasure as Yugi had hit _that_ spot with his thrust.  
Kaiba grabbed Yugi’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin as Yugi gave another hard thrust. The pain was still there, but Kaiba barely felt it. White light flashed in his vision. He was struck by lightning, his every nerve end fried. He came.

“Fuuuck.” he groaned loudly, throwing his head back. He could hardly breathe.

“Oh, but the fucking is only just beginning.” Yugi said, smirking.

Kaiba, lightheaded and stars in his eyes, barely noticed as Yugi pulled out and flipped him over. He dragged Kaiba up into a kneeling position, placing his hands on Kaiba’s hips, and entered him again.  
He was gentler this time, giving a final push into Kaiba’s prostate at the end of each thrust. He set a steady pace, not too fast. Kaiba thought that he was going to go insane, every brush against his prostate felt like another lightning strike.  
He was moaning without abandon, garbled words coming out of his mouth.

“Please, I…can’t, I…” he panted.

“You feel so good, Seto.” Yugi said breathlessly.

He upped the pace, Kaiba pushing back into each thrust. Yugi was grunting now, feeling himself getting closer to release.  
He took a hand from Kaiba’s hip and started stroking Kaiba’s cock, the touch like fire. Kaiba whined. It was too much. The fire and the lightning assaulted his senses, making him shiver uncontrollably as he was pushed to the edge.

“No, please! Don’t…make…me…”

“Come for me, Seto.” Yugi breathed between grunts.

As he upped the pace even further, putting more force into each thrust, thunder erupted in Kaiba’s head and his dick throbbed almost painfully. He came with a scream. As Yugi felt Kaiba contract around his cock, he came as well with a loud groan.  
They fell to the ground, Yugi on top of Kaiba, and lay there panting. Then Yugi leaned in and whispered in Kaiba’s ear. “I win.”  
He placed a light kiss on Kaiba’s shoulder before rolling off him and onto his back.  
Kaiba placed his head on Yugi’s chest and snuggled in tight, a laughter escaping his lips.

“How come you had that bottle with you?” he asked.

Yugi just grinned at him.

Kaiba didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up he was alone.

 

\----------

 

Kaiba was sitting at his desk in the back of the room, reading, waiting for class to start, when he heard it. That annoying laughter that could only belong to the deadbeat. He felt his annoyance growing and started gritting his teeth.

“Hi, Kaiba-kun!” came the cheery voice of Yugi. Kaiba’s heart fluttered.

It was, of course, the normal Yugi, the shy and polite boy he always was in school. But Kaiba couldn’t stop thinking about _his_ Yugi, the Yugi from last night. He longed to see that fire in those eyes, to kiss those lips, to feel that cock inside… He felt himself get hard and tried to calm himself.

“Hey Yugi.” he answered, and almost smiled, before stopping himself. He had no intention of showing emotions around the cheer squad.

As the others continued to their seats, Yugi stopped by Kaiba’s desk and smiled. This was the first time Kaiba had actually greeted him back with anything other than a snort.  
A short, uncomfortable silence followed. As Yugi was about to leave, Kaiba spoke.

“Thank you for yesterday.” For a moment Yugi thought he saw Kaiba smile and slightly blush, but that was, of course, ridiculous.

“Yes, it was a fun duel.” he answered.

Kaiba lowered his voice.

“I enjoyed our other game more.”

Yugi looked at him, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t tease.” Kaiba whispered as he ran his hand up the inside of Yugi’s thigh, hoping to catch a glimpse of that fire.

What he got instead was a horrified look before Yugi practically ran to his seat.  
Yugi’s face was beet-red, and he intently stared down at his desk.

“What’s wrong Yug?” Jounouchi asked.

“N-nothing.” Yugi stammered meekly.

 

Yami usually weren’t present during school, seeing as he’d already suffered through it once, albeit 3,000 years ago, and preferred instead to stay within the puzzle. At the feeling of his partner’s overwhelming unease however, he immediately materialized by his side.

“What happened, partner?” he asked worriedly.

“Nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Yugi answered through their link.

Yami could hear from his partner’s voice that he didn’t want to talk about it. As he sensed no immediate danger, he returned to the puzzle.

 

Kaiba felt confused, humiliated and angry. He seethed all through class, Yugi obviously doing anything not to look at him. When it was over Kaiba stormed out.

“What’s his problem?” Honda asked.

“Who? Kaiba? He seemed to be his usual stick-up-the-ass self.” Jounouchi said with a grin.

Yugi just blushed again.

At lunch they were sitting at their usual table, Yugi listening to Honda’s and Jounouchi’s bickering, when Kaiba approached.  
His eyes were steel.

“I need to speak with you.” he spat.

Yugi really didn’t want to talk to Kaiba, but he also didn’t want to answer his friends’ questioning looks, so he stood up and followed Kaiba.

They stopped in an empty hallway, and before Yugi knew what was going on, Kaiba shoved him against the lockers.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kaiba yelled.

Yugi winced. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb! You can’t just… can’t just…” Kaiba looked away, tears in his eyes.

“Seto.” That deep voice. Kaiba looked up and there he was, _his_ Yugi.

Yugi stretched out a hand toward Kaiba’s face, but Kaiba slapped it away.

“No! No, you don’t get to…” Tears started streaming down his face, and he hated himself for it. He hated feeling weak.

“Do I mean nothing to you? Do you think I’m just some toy you can use and then throw away?”

Yugi looked at him, a soft expression on his face.

“Seto.”

Kaiba felt rage overcome him.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” he screamed and punched Yugi in the jaw, before turning around and storming off.

 

Yami looked after him, stunned.

“What was that about?” Yugi asked, appearing next to him.

Yami let out a long sigh.

“Partner, I need to talk to you. At home.” With that, Yami disappeared into the puzzle and Yugi was left alone in the hallway, his jaw aching.

 

“What happened?” Honda exclaimed when Yugi returned to the cafeteria.

“It’s nothing.” he answered.

Jounouchi shot up, his chair falling over.

“I’m gonna kill Kaiba! Why the hell did he punch you?”

“He didn’t.” Yugi said quietly and looked down.

“You have a fist-shaped bruise on your chin.” Jounouchi remarked.

“He punched my other self.” Yugi explained, still looking at the floor.

His friends looked in confusion at one another, but didn’t press him further.

 

When Yugi got home he went straight to his room.

“Okay, tell me.” he said.

His other self materialized on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, looking out the window.  
Yugi watched him, waiting.  
Slowly, his other self turned his head and met Yugi’s gaze.

“Partner, I…fuck.” He looked away again.

Yugi had never heard his other self swear before. He took a careful step forward, a nervous lump forming in his stomach.

“Other me.” he started, a question in his voice.

His other self turned his head toward Yugi, but his eyes were on the floor.

“Partner, I fucked up. I did something unforgivable.”

Yugi’s breath caught in his throat. His mind went back to when he had first assembled the puzzle, when he’d had the blackouts.  
He had never dared to ask his other self about what had happened during those times, but he had his suspicions.  
Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember what had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was the duel, and then waking up in his bed this morning. He felt his stomach sink.

“Please, other me. Tell me.”

There was a long silence, then finally his other self looked up at him. With a trembling voice he whispered, “I… I slept with Se- with Kaiba. I’m so sorry.”

Yugi didn’t understand what he had heard. He sat down on the floor, dumbfounded, and then he laughed. It was a nervous laugh, and he didn’t know why he was laughing.

 

Yami looked at him, confused and concerned. He went over to Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders, sitting down opposite him.

“Partner?” he said carefully.

 

Yugi stopped laughing and looked at his other self. They sat like that in silence for a long time. Finally, Yugi asked, “Do you like him?”

For the first time ever, he saw his other self blush. A quiet “yes” came from his lips. Yugi smiled.

“Then I’m happy for you.”

 

Yami looked at him, astonished.

“But I used your body. I took advantage of you.” He wanted to look away, but forced himself to look his partner in the eyes. He owed him that much.

Yugi just shook his head.

“It’s your body too. You’re my other self, and I want you to be happy.”

He tilted his head, a slight frown on his brow. “But please tell me next time, so I can stay away by my own volition.”

At that Yami gave a bitter smile.

“I don’t think there’s going to be a next time.”

“But you like him!” Yugi said.

Yami sighed. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, partner?”

“Yes, I am.” Yugi said decisively, and smiled.

Yami pulled him into a tight embrace. “Thank you.” he whispered.

 

\----------

 

Kaiba didn’t come to school for the rest of the week. While it was not unusual for him to be absent due to some thing or other regarding his company, his absence paired with the fact that he refused to take any of Yami’s calls made it abundantly clear that he was avoiding him. By Friday afternoon Yami had had enough.

“I understand that he’s hurt, but how am I going to explain to him that this is all just a misunderstanding if he keeps acting like a child?” Yami complained as Yugi walked home from school.

“You could go see him.” his partner suggested.

“To be thrown out by his bodyguards?” Yami snorted. “I don’t think so.”

Yami continued his ranting, so much so that he didn’t even notice where Yugi was going until they stood outside Kaiba Corp.

“Just talk to him.”

Yami exhaled deeply. He wasn’t sure he could do this and was about to refuse, when he saw the look in his partner’s eyes. It was filled with kindness and compassion, but also with a determination Yami had never seen before. It filled him with pride and strength.

“You’re right. Thank you, partner.”

As Yugi retreated to his soul room, Yami stepped through the doors of Kaiba Corp. and made his way to the reception desk.

“Good day, Mr. Mutou. Another duel?” the receptionist greeted him.

Yami nodded in response.

“I’ll call up and tell Mr. Kaiba that you’ve arrived.”

“No!” Yami said, more forcefully than he had intended. “Uhm, Kaiba already knows I’m here. He told me to just come up.”

The receptionist looked at him quizzically, but unlocked the elevator for him all the same. Yami had been in and out of Kaiba Corp. for months, so his showing up there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Yami stepped out of the elevator at the top floor, which was exclusively reserved for Kaiba’s office, other than the desk just outside his door behind which his personal assistant was seated, and of course the private dueling arena. (Because which office complex would be complete without one of those?) As Yami approached the assistant she looked up from her paperwork.

“Mr. Kaiba is not to be disturbed. Please take a seat in the meantime.”

Yami ignored her and strode straight into Kaiba’s office.

 

At the sound of the door opening Kaiba looked up, annoyed. He was in the middle of a phone call. He was just about to angrily wave the intruder away, when he realized that it was Yugi standing before him.

“I’ll call you back.” Kaiba said curtly and hung up the phone.

Yugi casually walked up to Kaiba’s desk and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Kaiba said, ice in his voice. Anger and dread filled him. He did not want to see Yugi. Ever again.

“I’d like to talk.” Yugi said nonchalantly.

“We have nothing to talk about. Now, get out.” Kaiba was getting angrier by the second.

“No.” Yugi looked at him, determination burning in his eyes.

“You don’t mean nothing to me. I consider you my equal. In everything.” he continued.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Kaiba stood up, furious. “Let’s just forget it ever happened.”

“I don’t want to forget.” Yugi kept looking into his eyes. It was too much, the fire too intense. Kaiba looked away.

“You could have fooled me.” he muttered.

 

Yami took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“I’ve told you before, I’m not Yugi.”

Kaiba refused to meet his gaze.

“He wasn’t aware of what had happened between us and-”

Kaiba’s head snapped to face him.

“Don’t give me that shit!” he yelled. He clenched his fists. “I know you have some delusion about being some dead pharaoh, but I don’t buy it.” He was shaking with rage now.

“Look, Se- Kaiba,” Yami caught himself. “I know you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. Even if you don’t believe the details, it must still be apparent to you that I’m a different person than Yugi.”

 

Kaiba didn’t know what to say. Even he had started referring to Yugi and this… other Yugi as two different people. And the change wasn’t just in demeanor, it was physical too.  
_No, that’s not possible_ , he thought. He wasn’t ready to accept this. And yet he wanted to.

“Say for a moment that I believe you, which I don’t, by the way. You’re telling me that your split personality doesn’t remember what you do?” His rage was beginning to dissipate.

“Not always.” Yugi answered. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then added, “We can choose to be present or not. That night I suppressed him forcefully, so he doesn’t remember anything, but normally, like now, we respect each other’s privacy. He can’t see or hear what is happening right now, but it’s by choice, so he still has some sense of time passing.”

Kaiba looked at him, an expression of doubt on his face. Yugi sighed.

“It’s hard to explain. The important thing is we are two minds in one body, we each have our own thoughts and feelings.”

Kaiba chewed absentmindedly on the inside of his cheek as he tried to process this. Either his entire perception of the world was wrong, or the man standing before him needed some serious medication. This _man_. _His_ Yugi. Everything was so confusing. His head hurt, he didn’t want to think anymore. He came to a decision.

“So, what’s your name then?” he asked quietly.

Yugi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“If you’re not Yugi, what’s your name?”

Not-Yugi shifted his gaze to the window, and for a moment Kaiba thought he saw sorrow in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Not-Yugi said.

“You don’t know?” Kaiba asked incredulously. 

Not-Yugi shifted his eyes back to Kaiba’s.

“I lost my memories. Other than being pharaoh, I don’t remember anything of my past life. Not even my name.”

“What do I call you then?”

Not-Yugi gave him a small smirk.

“How about ‘your majesty’?”

A small laugh escaped Kaiba’s lips. “Not a chance.”

Not-Yugi’s smirk widened.

“I bet I can make you scream it as you come.”

 

Kaiba threw himself over Yami and pushed him down on the desk. He kissed him furiously, licking his tongue, biting his lip. He didn’t stop until he needed to breathe. Yami had barely inhaled before he gasped sharply, feeling Kaiba’s mouth against his neck. Kaiba was rough, using more teeth than lips, while simultaneously wrestling with Yami’s belt.  
“Harder.” Yami moaned. He felt desire build up in him with every bite, the sting of teeth against his neck sending spikes of pleasure through him.

 

Kaiba had successfully unbuttoned Not-Yugi’s pants by now, and experimentally ran his fingers along his cock. It twitched at his touch.

“I want to come in your mouth.” Not-Yugi moaned, still somehow assertive.

Kaiba felt his own dick, rock hard, pulsate with desire.  
As he sank to his knees, Not-Yugi stood, bracing himself against the desk.

 

Kaiba looked up at him, and Yami had to suppress the urge to just grab Kaiba’s head and shove his cock into his mouth.  
Kaiba stuck out his tongue and started licking the tip of Yami’s cock. Yami shuddered. Finally, Kaiba opened his mouth and took Yami’s cock inside it.  
As the warm wetness enveloped him, Yami couldn’t hold it any longer. He grabbed a handful of Kaiba’s hair, and thrust his cock into his mouth, as far as it would go. Kaiba gagged.

“Shit, sorry.” Yami said, letting go and pulling back. He felt a little guilty, not so much for what he had done, as for that he enjoyed the small amount of discomfort he had caused.

Kaiba coughed a little.

“It’s fine, just give me a moment.”

This time Kaiba grabbed the shaft before he started sucking, so he could limit how much of Yami’s cock could go into his mouth. He started moving his head up and down the length, and Yami let out another moan. It felt good, but Yami wished he would be rougher. He could tell Kaiba was inexperienced, but that didn’t matter. He at last had Kaiba’s mouth around his cock, something he’d only dared dream about.

“You don’t have to be so gentle.” Yami told him.

Kaiba took his advice and clamped down. A pain that didn’t bring with it any pleasure shot through him.

“Fuck!” Yami yelled. “No teeth.”

“Sorry.” Kaiba tried to say, mouth full of dick. This sent pleasant vibrations along Yami’s cock, quickly letting him forget about the already receding pain.

Kaiba started moving his head again, firmer than before, but without the teeth.

“Oh, fuck. Yes.” Yami groaned.

Encouraged by this, Kaiba started moving faster. Every stroke of his head made Yami’s blood boil. Pleasure spread through him like wildfire. Yami threw his head back, his moans getting louder as he neared his climax.

“Fuck, Seto…” he gasped. “I-I’m gonna…”

Kaiba withdrew and looked up at Yami, grinning.

“Beg me.” he said.

Yami looked at him. He wanted nothing more than to come, the cool air against his wet cock tauntingly reminding him of the absence of Kaiba’s mouth, but he would not give in. 

“Using my own tricks against me?” he said through labored breath. “You forget I’m the king of games.” He smirked.

“Beg me to let you fuck me.” Kaiba said, still grinning.

Yami almost came.

 

Going wild, he pushed Seto to the floor, kissing him furiously and grinding his hips into him. Seto lost his breath from feeling the pressure against his cock, Not-Yugi relentlessly rubbing against him over and over. It was growing increasingly hard to think. Yugi. Not-Yugi. For a brief moment ‘pharaoh’ flashed through his mind. The names started to meld together, losing their meaning. All Seto knew was that he wanted him.

“Please let me fuck you.” Yugi moaned between kisses.

 _I win._ Kaiba thought, Yugi’s words sending a shiver down his spine.  
Kaiba started yanking at Yugi’s jacket, trying to get it off. It soon became apparent that wasn’t going to be easy as they were. They broke apart, Yugi standing on his knees between Kaiba’s legs. They both wriggled out of their clothes as quickly as possible.  
Once again Seto admired Yugi’s naked body, wanting nothing more than to touch it, to feel it wrap around him, to fill him.

“Do you have anything to use as lube?” Yugi asked.

Kaiba shook his head, disappointment creeping over him.  
Yugi thought for a while, and then that cruel smile spread across his lips.

“Yes, you do.” he said.

He lowered his head and ran his tongue down Seto’s cock. Seto gasped at the sensation and pushed his hips up, anticipating Yugi’s mouth. It didn’t come. Instead he felt Yugi let his tongue continue down, licking and sucking his balls. Seto gave a loud moan. He could already feel the shocks of electricity spread through his body.  
Yugi used one hand to spread Kaiba’s ass cheeks, while the other grabbed Seto’s cock and started stroking it firmly.  
Yugi’s tongue continued its travel downward until it reached Seto’s asshole. There it started licking and probing. Kaiba shuddered at the sensation, he had never felt anything like this. The electrical current coursed through him, quickly building in intensity.

“Fuck.” Kaiba gasped. “You’re gonna make me come if you continue this.”

Yugi increased the pace of his hand stroking Seto’s cock, tightening his grip, all the while continuing to fuck his ass with his tongue. Every stroke was fire, every move of the tongue lightning.

Kaiba came fast and hard, spilling his seed all over his stomach. Yugi gave Kaiba’s dick a few more firm strokes before letting go of it.  
Kaiba was breathing hard, his head up in the clouds. Then he saw that cruel smile on Yugi’s face again, as he trailed his fingers through the pool of cum on Kaiba’s stomach. Kaiba shuddered. He had learned by now that the smile bore with it a promise of something bad. Something bad that would shatter his mind with pleasure. Fear and anticipation filled him.

“Such a shame to let this go to waste.” Yugi said, licking some of Kaiba’s cum off his fingers.

“What are you…” Kaiba started as Yugi began to spread the cum over his own cock.

Realization dawned on him. The anticipation was replaced by humiliation and panic. This wasn’t right.

“No, you can’t…”

But before Kaiba could finish his sentence, Yugi slowly pushed himself inside. It didn’t hurt as much this time.

Kaiba moaned, the wonderful feeling of Yugi’s cock inside him eradicating all thoughts of right and wrong.  
Yugi waited for Kaiba to adjust.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Kaiba nodded, already feeling himself getting hard again at the thought of what was coming.  
Yugi placed his hands on Kaiba’s thighs, pushing them apart to the point Kaiba thought his joints might snap. Then he started thrusting.

Yugi wasn’t gentle this time, setting a high pace and burying himself to the hilt each time. With each thrust, he pummeled into Kaiba’s prostate, and each time Kaiba cried out. He could no longer distinguish the pleasure from the pain. Each thrust was a strike of lightning, a wonderful kind of torture. His thighs were shaking violently from the pleasure and exertion, Yugi relentlessly holding them in place in their agonizing position.  
They were both moaning and grunting loudly, both approaching their climax fast.  
Kaiba could feel it closing in, just one more thrust. Just one more jolt of electricity.

“Fu… Fuh…” His mouth was forming the words on its own.

That final thrust that sent him over the edge came. His vision filled with a blinding light, his mind shattering by the overstimulation from coming twice in such a short time. 

“Pharaoh!” he screamed as he came, his mind and body no longer his own.

 

That did it for Yami. Seeing Seto writhing underneath him, lost in pleasure, his final cry signaling his utter submission, set Yami’s mind ablaze with an all-consuming fire. His whole body shook as he blew his load in Seto’s ass.  
Spent, Yami fell on top of Seto. Neither of them had the energy to move, so they just lay there, their ragged breaths the only sound.  
After a while, Yami raised his head and looked into Seto’s eyes.

“Well it wasn’t quite ‘your majesty’,” he said with a smirk, “but it was close enough.”

Kaiba looked at him, a blush spreading quickly across his face.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” he growled. 

Yami just laughed and kissed him gently on the lips. Kaiba wrapped his arms around him, and like that they lay in silence.

 

“I have to go.” Yami said as he stood and started to get dressed. “Yugi’s meeting with our friends later.”

Kaiba stayed on the floor, putting his arms behind his head.

“Have fun with the cheer squad.” he said sarcastically, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Yami looked at him.

“That’s a good look on you.” he said.

“What, the smile?” Kaiba asked.

“Well, I was thinking of the nudity, but the smile is nice too.” he said with a grin.

As Yami exited Kaiba’s office, he saw the assistant staring determinedly at her computer screen, face burning red.  
Yami tried and failed to hide a bemused smile as he headed to the elevator.

“Partner?” he called for Yugi.

“Other me.” Yugi appeared beside him. “How did it go?”

Yami grinned. “It went _very_ well. You’re going to be sore tomorrow.” He gave a small chuckle. “But not as sore as Seto.”

“Ew!” Yugi said. “That’s more than I wanted to know.”

“Sorry, partner.” Yami said, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've ever posted. Please tell me what you think. All critisism welcome!


End file.
